The bottom lip
by JTURNING
Summary: Fabian is going to Egypt for the summer and he falls for Jerome with no explanation why. What will his bottom lip do to make Jerome feel the same way or not? Just a one shot I wrote because I have had problems with my account lately so sorry. M/M fiction


Hay** guys! **

**It has been too long and I am very sorry about that but my new laptop doesn't like saving work to the internet for ages and hopefully it will today. Right this is just a little one shot because I haven't written many and I am just really busy with college so I have no clue about what will happen to the other stories yet so lets just wait and see what happens.**

**This is a Ferome fanfic so shut up I have fallen in love with this pairing.**

* * *

**What a kiss can do,**

It was the night before the holidays and Fabian was packing his bags as his uncle was taking him to Egypt for three weeks, Eddie was just watching the boy pack his bags while eating a packet of crisps. Fabian was forcing down his shirts to get the suitcase to close but he was having a really hard time doing it.

"You need a hand?" Eddie said brushing his hands on his trousers before going to Fabian's suit case.

"No I..." Fabian paused for a second, "Yes I do." he gave up and with that Eddie use one hand to push the clothes down and the other to put the flap down and zip it half way where he took his hand off of the clothes and sealed it quickly. "How do you do that so fast?" Fabian asked with a confusion on his face because all of his smarts couldn't seal the case in the twenty minutes he tried to close it but it took Eddie seconds.

"Force." of course was Eddie's reply for everything. "Anyway why are you doing it now? you don't leave for 28 hours." Eddie pointed out.

"Thought I best get it done." Fabian said as he put the bags next to the door by his desk.

"So you and Mara, who whould have thought." Eddie grinned.

"At least it wasn't on and off like someone I know." Fabian said as he got his towel ready for a shower.

"Ahhh it had nerd written in the stars for you and Mara." Eddie said in a all lovey-dovey way.

Fabian ignored him and left the room.

Just as Fabian shut the door he heard shouting,

"Jerome why would you do that?!" Joy yelled as she whipped Jerome with a scarf.

"Look I thought it was mine as I have similer stuff." Jerome tried to reason with her.

"Boy's don't wear make-up!" She shouted.

"I got to look this good somehow!" Jerome shouted jokingly. Fabian giggled as Jerome's soft blue eye's meet his hazel eyes. Fabian was biting his bottom lip with out knowing and Jerome found that very appealing before Fabian entered the bathroom.

**_12 hours until he goes..._**

Fabian was sitting watching T.V. when Alfie turned up with a mouth full of cake or something. To Fabian what ever food was before Alfie will always make it disappear or make it look like something else, he found it kinda interesting. Without realising that Alfie turned the T.V. over in the middle of Fabian's show.

"Alfie, I was watching that!" Fabian said as he wacked Alfie with a pillow.

"Hay it is 9 o'clock I booked this time fair and square." Alfie said putting his hands in the air. "Anyway dude it is just some boring T.V. show about science, we don't need to learn it anymore." Then Alfie looked to the table where he put the remote and it was now in Jerome's hand and this stumped both Alfie and Fabian because neither of them noticed him there.

"Just let Fabian finish watching his show seeing that he is going in 12 hours and you can catch it up on the internet." Jerome gave Alfie the death stare with meant Alfie had to leave. With an irritated look on his face Alfie left.

Jerome found himself smiling at Fabian and as he was about to leave gave him a little wink as he noticed Fabian biting his bottom lip again but noticed Fabian's breathing was getting faster and before he knew it so was his. Jerome left the room quickly and Fabian left his trance and looked back at the T.V. but wasn't paying attention and just couldn't take his thoughts off of Jerome's crystal eyes that where so cold but warm at the same time.

**_6 hours until he's gone..._**

Jerome wasn't really one to show off his skill unless it is pranking, however he could draw so many fantastic things in his drawing journal, he drew things from his mind or in front of him it was amazing because of the detail he used. He was drawing Fabian sitting in a chair with his feet hanging over the edge of the arm, with baggy jeans and one of his woolly tops. Jerome paid the most attention to the mouth and creating the biting his bottom lip while the eye's looked like they where staring at you. He had Fabian down to every last detail, even every strand of hair on his head. When he looked at the picture he just found he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Then before he knew it he was in his day dream and when he opened his eyes the journal was gone and when he looked up he noticed it was in Fabian's hands.

Fabian admired the piece but was shocked as he stood nearby watching Jerome doing this drawing and looking at the detail and the fact that Jerome drew it. He gave the book back to Jerome but there hands met when giving the journal back, Fabian could feel his heart pumping faster, his breathing was faster and he was biting his bottom lip again while staring into Jerome's crystal eyes.

"I got to go." Fabian said as he ran to his room and grabbed him bags and left the house as he just got a call from the taxi out the front.

Jerome didn't stop him he just wanted Fabian to be happy. That's when he had his idea. He waited for Fabian's taxi to leave before he booked his.

_**The airport just before the point where you couldn't pass without a ticket...**_

Fabian took a breath as his uncle just went through and it was his turn he took one step forward.

"Wait!" He heard Jerome's voice in the crowd and noticed he ran up to the side. "I can't let you go yet." he said.

"I have to I am keeping the line up."

"Move it all ready!" yelled a man from behind the line.

"Wait a sec!" Jerome shouted back, "No I mean I can't let you go without this." with that Jerome kissed Fabian passionately and both boy's feeling the sparks.

"What about Joy?" Fabian asked Jerome because he worked so hard to have her and now he was kissing him.

"Joy broke up with me, she said long distance relationships never work out."

"Me and Mara though?" Fabian asked realising he was still with Mara.

"You can't tell me this doesn't feel right?" Jerome said as he pulled Fabian in for a more passionate kiss where Fabian kissed back.

"Hurry up and move!" the man yelled again and Fabian's and Jerome's little world of happiness broke.

"I will be here when you get back." Jerome said, "I love you Fabian Rutter." Jerome kissed him one last time and left the airport.

"You know Fabian we can get later tickets for tomorrow and we can buy one for him if you want us to." Fabian's uncle said with a smile on his face. His uncle came back and Fabian hugged him tight.

"Thank you." Fabian said as he ran after Jerome.

When he found him Jerome was crossing the road.

"Jerome!" he yelled Jerome stopped and turned around, he noticed Fabian and started running towards him.

_Crash! _

Fabian ran over to Jerome's side.

"Please don't leave me." he started crying as the person in the car got out to see if Jerome was alright. "I just got you and I don't want to lose you."

Jerome cupped Fabian's cheek. "Don't worry about me, at least I was yours for a short while." With that Jerome blacked out.

_**At the hospital...**_

Fabian stood there waiting for the news until a doctor came into the room.

"How is he?" Fabian asked. The doctor looked at Fabian with no emotion at all.

"Sorry, there is nothing more we can do." he said and Fabian was broken down on the floor crying his eyes out, "It is going to take some time but he will be ok." then Fabian stopped crying and got to his feet. His tears turning into a smile as he ran toward Jerome's bed.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily." Jerome said as Fabian kissed him for as long as possible.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that little fanfic there. I am really sorry but I will start working on the other stories soon.**

**Remember to review this and tell me you opinion.**


End file.
